minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Notch: Jeb
This article is not about Jeb as co-creator of Minecraft. Instead, this is part of the Book of Notch, and refers to Jeb as an Indevian. This article is purely fiction. Jeb was Notch's top general and second-in-command of the Indevians. He survived the Second War to become the ruler of the Kingdom of Jeb. Origin Jeb is an Indevian, and was born in Sweden around the same time Notch and Herobrine were. He was the second-best friend of Notch (his best friend was Herobrine) and they helped each other to gain reputation by working together on military campaigns. In the Military Jeb was a captain in the same army as Notch, and their battalions often fought together, resulting in many victories. Their exploits gained them much reputation, and they were both eventually invited to the Indev Institute of Space Exploration. ''Cronus IX'' Onboard the Cronus IX, Jeb decided to help Notch to overthrow Captain Sparklez, but was marrooned with Notch on Earth when their mutiny failed. NOTCH Protector of Earth Jeb watched over Earth and its creatures alongside Notch, who claimed to be the Supreme Protector of Earth. They protected the balance of Earth until Indev collided with it and nearly all life was destroyed. Jeb also discovered C418 after this collision. When Herobrine began the Great War, Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone fled Earth for their dimension, where they stayed until they realized their responsibility for the lives of the humans. They built Forms of soldiers and came down to the city of Arabus, where they waged war against Herobrine until Herbano fell and Herobrine was destroyed. The Great Peace After the War, Jeb was given a duchy for himself on the Arabian continent and he established himself as Protector of the state of Iresburg. The Second War When Herobrine was resurrected, Jeb immediately recognized the dangers of Herobrine's coming to power and engaged in conquest and militarization of the Arabian continent. He conquered Iresburg and Lancastra before Herobrine landed on the beaches of Arabia, but he lost most of Lancastra when Notch fled Earth after Steven's death and Herobrine attacked Jeb's territories. Jeb managed to put up enough of a fight that Herobrine gave up on conquering his small kingdom. The arrival of the Players on Earth is arguably a key factor to the survival of Jeb's territory. This became the Kingdom of Jeb, the last surviving stronghold of human resistance. Current State Jeb is currently ruler of his kingdom, and is constantly engaging either in open war with Herobrine's forces or the construction of strategies for countering Herobrine's near worldwide conquest. Jeb often has searched for Notch, but he has not yet found him after the Battle of Pointed Hill, in which Steven was killed by Herobrine. His kingdom is heavily militarized and relies on a full-citizen militia. In other words, all inhabitants of the Kingdom are considered soldiers. Personality and Characteristics Jeb is very cautious and will take action against any threat to his power or safety. He has many powers such as the ability to generate blocks, fly, and endure excruciating pain. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs Category:Fanfictions Category:Herobrine Variations Category:History Category:Legendary Mobs Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Leaders Category:Backstory Category:Wars Category:Major Races Category:Races Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Ancient Races Category:Sentient Mobs Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions